The Destructivedisk Anthology/Yu Yu Hakusho Z
Yu Yu Hakusho Z was created rather spontaneously as a parody of crossover stories. At the time, we needed a crossover story to feature on the main page, as Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban simply wasn't satisfactory. This specific story was borne out of a single blog comment by myself: Ultimately, it may have been one of the first intentional comedies on the site and it was certainly the first comedy I would ever make. The story was written over the course of about five months. After writing the first chapter, I forgot mostly about the story until roughly four months lately, wherein I wrote another chapter. I then finished the rest of the story over the course about three weeks. Yu Yu Hakusho Z is probably one of my most overtly silly stories. It's also the only parody of crossover stories that I've seen on the site so far. This was mostly pointless, though, because very few authors have produced crossover stories on the site. It's more common on other sites like fanfiction.net, so it might have been better over there... but alas I posted it here and it happened. The story was posted on December 20th, 2010, making it my second story on the site after Dragon Ball IP. It was posted on the same day that Dragon Ball IP was finished. =Yu Yu Hakusho Z= The beginning The Z Fighters were all standing around when suddenly a bunch of people appeared. "Hi I'm and this and and " said Yusuke who was a guy with black hair. "Argh these people are strong so I need to kill them" said who then went SS3 and fired a at Yusuke. Yusuke then fired a and the two collided but eventually they both just dissapeared. "I'm not your enemy we don't know where we are" said Yusuke and then Goku said "Oh i'm sorry I just assumed you were bad guys I need your help now." "Okay let's go guys we need to defeat someone" said Yusuke and then he followed Goku and then the others followed. Super Saiyan 5 and Demon Mode 2? "Look there is Cell again!" said Goku who pointed at who looked angry. "Is he a good guy or a bad guy? I don't understand" said Kuwabara who was not very smart. He had orange hair and was carrying pillows. "It seems like now is the time!" Goku said and then transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. It gave him orange hair and super cool dread locks. "Haha, Goku, you aren't the only one with a few new tricks, old pal!" said Yusuke who then went Demon Mode 2. His hair got super long and blue and red marking got all over his body. Cell ran up and punched and kicked them many times. Goku and Yusuke fought with all their might but couldn't fight Cell. Then said "I can help too!" but he was too weak so he stayed in the same place. Then Yusuke and Goku did fusion to make Super Demon Mode 7 Yusoku. Yusoku then made big Spirit Gun Kamehameha which was like a big blue ball that he fired out of his fingertips and it hurt Cell. Cell then said he was sorry and left. Hiei is actually bad! New rival! "Good job you," said who then howled like wolf. "I'm going to go finish off Cell by hitting him with sword, " said Kuwabara who then started running after Cell but Cell was faster so he didn't catch up and it was quite funny really. "Haha you fools. I am still bad guy and stronger than ever now," said Hiei who then ran at and sliced him in half. "Who wants to take me next." "Gah you are too strong for me now. I can't do anything. Your power level is twenty points above mine. You will beat me." said Yusoku who then flew away super fast to train super hard. Training Yusoku went to a place in the woods and trained real hard. They trained for like 20 minutes and got even stronger. "We almost as strong as Hiei now!" said Yusoku before punching the air. Then POOF they got defused and became weaker. Then Hiei came and punched Goku hard. He fell. "Now you all die now! Mwahahahahaha!" said Hiei but then Kurama came and he had red hair and looked 16 years old but was actually a lot older because he was a demon. "Stop right there you evil person!" said Kurama and then kicked Hiei. Hiei fell too. Then Kurama and Yusuke fought for fun. But while they were fighting shot them in the back of the mouth/head. The plot is getting heavy! Find out what happens next time on Yu Yu Hakusho Z! Pilaf is now good but bad but strong so good came and said, "I have three eyes." But thought that he had threeeyes so he would be Hiei so he attacked him but it was no good because Tien was better. Hiei said, "Haha, little mime guy you are silly." Then Tien high fived him because he thought the same thing. "Wait aren't you bad?" said . "No I was joking because I am funny" said Hiei. then everybody laughed like on TV because Hiei was funny. Suddenly, came and said everybody watch out BonPara is bad now so he kills all with his bad singing." Paranoid Android And then BonPara say "AMbition makes you look pretty angry rain down down from a great height" but that's a good song so nobody died but Pan cause she sucks. Suddenly Future Ox-King comes and says I am hear to warn you of bad things. Now he was important so people listened to him. and now mr. Android 4 was gonna kill all of them reaaaalll slooow. thank you Future Ox-King " said Pan but then he exploded. Pilaf reappeared and said he was a robot and then Chi-Chi said no that means I am an android too and then she also spontaneously combusts but then stopped it with milk jugs. "Here milk jugs make people stronger so no more self-combustion" and then Yusuke and the others sighed and carried the milk jugs but Android 4 said, "I am paranoid" and got scared and ran away on broom stick. Kuwabara jumps around with sword and then fuses with to make Kuwababa who really isn't any stronger. "You're going down now!" said Kuwababa but then he jumped fell and said oops. Honoring Kidvegeta the greatest writer ever Yusuke: Spirit gun! Android 4: ACh! Too powerful!!!111 Kuwabara: Nice job Yusuke! You did awesome bro! Vegeta: Pssh, it was decent, punk. Watch this Goku: Why'd you have to do that Vegeta? Vegeta: Sorry I didn't mean it Pilaf survived?! That's impossible said "It's okay Vegeta" and revived everybody and the planet and all that stuff "Thanks Shenron" said because he was the protector of Earth "You're welcome" said Shenron but then he fused with Future Ox-King but nobody in the world noticed besides Ox-King. "Pilaf is greater and will kill because of it" said Pilaf in the third person for some reason. He then punched Goku but was not very important so it didn't count very much. "Krillin finish him off for me." said and then Krillin punched Pilaf so everything was better and peace was restored to the universe. PILAF SAGA ENDED =Endnotes= #I would later use this story to test out my template. To date, it's the only story I know of that has utilized the template extensively. #The story that most likely inspired this one was Dragon Ball: Crossover. Somehow, despite this story not being serious and that one being serious, I think this one is better on a narrative level. That's where the sudden appearance of Yusuke came from. #SSWerty's comment on the talk page is one of my favorite talk page comments of all time. #"Please do understand that this is intentionally poorly written and whatnot and that, in reality, I am a fully capable writer." is posted in the description. This was put there because comedy stories weren't common at the time and I didn't want people to be deterred from me as an author because of how poorly written this one was. #The initial fight scene between Goku and Yusuke was a parody of the ridiculous power scaling almost always used in crossovers with DBZ. wherein either DBZ is scaled down or the other series gets much more powerful. In the fight, Goku should have defeated Yusuke easily. #"Argh these people are strong so I need to kill them" is a reference to how many authors fail to give their characters reasonable motivations for their actions. #Kuwabara carrying pillows is a reference to Videl doing something similar in Dragon Ball KD. #Goku and Yusuke going Super Saiyan 5 and Demon Mode 2 respectively is something that is done quite commonly and without explanation in a number of fanons. #Yusuke referring to Goku as his old pal is just a comment put in there as a mockery of bad relationship progression in stories, as they'd only known each other for like 5 minutes at this point. #Yusuke referring to Hiei's power level as being too high, despite being only twenty points higher, is a reference to authors placing too high of an importance upon power level. A lot of users do this and it's never constructive. #BonPara's poetry is taken directly from my favorite Radiohead song, Paranoid Android. Android 4 later references this by saying, "I am paranoid". #Future Ox-King is my favorite character in the story. His inclusion is really random and pointless and I love it. He would later be included in a few of the featured polls. #Kuwabara falling is a reference to Dragonball KC. #The paragraph entitled 'Honoring KidVegeta the greatest writer ever" is just a reference to the fact that every user on the wiki felt a need to suck KidVegeta's cock for a while there. Every one was writing in script form and it was really terrible, truthfully, so I made that chapter to mock those people. It was not intended as being a mockery of KidVegeta but instead a mockery of his fans. #The use of 'a splodes' is a reference to a really old internet meme. I would later reuse it in Human Forces. #The use of the word 'punk' is a reference to SS11's really awful dialogue and writing. Yu Yu Hakusho Z is probably my second-weakest comedy story, ahead of only A Sore Face. The whole thing is really predictable and repetitive and only a very small amount of it is actually funny. All in all, it's not a very good comedy story or a very good story at all. It's a good thing that my later comedy stories would be a lot better in both execution, style, and comedic content. However, there are a few legitimately funny parts and there's some good content here. As it stands, this is definitely one of my weakest stories. I would give it an F+. Category:Destructivedisk Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Crossover